Rentaro Kagura
is , a Rider from the year 2022 of Geiz Revive's timeline who appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. His powers however were stolen in 2022 and reduced into an Another Ridewatch, where it made its way to Rentaro of 2019 and turned him into . Character History 2022 As a result of Oma Zi-O's destruction in the Day of Oma, Rentaro Kagura becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi in the future. When Sougo dreams of being in the New Year’s Day of 2022, Rentaro rescued him from a team of Stardust Ninja Dustards. When Sworz came into 2022, he harvested the Shinobi Anotherwatch, removing Rentaro of his powers and the Dustards he was fighting against. 2019 After being beaten by thugs when standing up for a friend, Rentaro's desire for strength reaches Heure, who imbued him with the Shinobi Anotherwatch, transforming him into his corrupted future self. With his newfound ability, Shinobi went on a vigilante spree, killing the thugs from earlier before fighting against Zi-O and Geiz. Shinobi was subjected to the alternate Woz's future manipulation, first attacking Zi-O when he was spirited by his original iteration and second after being left defenseless against Kamen Rider Woz. Although he was doubted by his actions, the Anotherwatch influences him to become a king and continue hunting earlier thugs. Sougo's word of encouragement however reach him, allowing Rentaro to give a futile resistance against Sworz. With the Shinobi Ridewatch obtained, White Woz uses it to assume Futurering Shinobi and put an end to the Another Rider, saving Rentaro and destroying the Ridewatch. Personality Rentaro is a brave, strong-willed individual who protects the weak from those who misuse their powers for evil. However, at present, he himself is rather weak and willingly let himself be victimized by the people who harassed his friend. This also drove him with the desire to gain power to get back on those people, which leads to him becoming an Another Rider. Forms *'Height:' 186.1 cm. *'Weight:' 86.2 kg. *'Year of Origin:' "二千二十二", translate in 2022 in Kanji. *'Position of year:' Left han kote, armoured gloves which covered the forearms. *'Name and position:' "忍''", translate in "SHINOBI" in Kanji.; Belt. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Ninjutsu/Element Manipulation': Befitting the original Shinobi, Another Shinobi can utilize Ninjutsu at his disposal and manipulate elements. **'Pyrokinesis': By tapping into the power of flame, Another Shinobi can summon purple fire from thin air, killing his target in a manner of . **'Hydrokinesis': From his hand, he can launch a stream of purple water towards his opponent. When killing one of the thugs that harassed him earlier, Shinobi generates water from the floor and drowns them quickly. **'Sand Generation': Used to kill one of his targets while they were driving, Shinobi buries the driver by generating sand within the car. **'Umbrageous Teleportation': Shinobi can teleport by merging into a shadow and appear in another place from a different shadow. **'Aerokinesis': Another Shinobi can generate purple cyclones for defensive or offensive means. **'Fragoportation': The ability to teleport an item away with explosion, used to intercept a thug that rode a motorcycle. ::Weaknesses *'Manual Reactivation': Unlike Another Riders from the past who only needs a Time Jacker to reactivate their Anotherwatches once, Another Riders from the future needs the Time Jacker's help everytime they are defeated to revive. ::Weapons *''Ninjatō: In a similar vein to his future alter-ego, Another Shinobi wields a ''ninjatō which he held on a reverse grip. The weapon itself is stored on a scabbard on his back when not in use. * : Another Shinobi is also armed with a pair of ''Tekkō-kagi for combat. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17-18 - Kamen Rider Shinobi= Kamen Rider Shinobi *'Rider Height': 186.1 cm. *'Rider Weight': 86.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 13.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Kamen Rider Shinobi's suit consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The outer head armor. It's structure is designed to prevent enemies from spotting Shinobi during stealth operations. ** - The grey forehead armor that has a shuriken emblem engraved into it. It analyses Shinobi's surrounding environment and utilises its information to derive optimum solutions to problems and execute adjustments to ninjutsu maneuvers. ** - The eye lenses. They can see up to 10km, and can utilise multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode. ** - Shinobi's auditory hearing devices located within the Shinobi Head. It is super sensitive, allowing Shinobi to hear leaves falling from 10km away. By combining information from the Senri Goggles, the Jigoku Sonar allows Shinobi to visualise potential threats hiding from sight. ** - The giant shuriken placed in the middle of Shinobi's face. It enables communication across multiple channels, and can even pick up signals that are in digitised or encrypted form. ** - Shinobi's breathing apparatus. The interior is composed of 22 layers of filters, allowing Shinobi to breathe even when underwater. Additionally, it can change the temperature of any exhaust released to the temperature of the outside air. * - The scarf. It can shift itself to reduce the hit rate of enemies, effectively acting as a sort of protective barrier. Additionally, it is capable of radio interference. * - The chestplate. It is composed of , which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. In an emergency, it can be purged from the chest to act as a decoy. It contains numerous inside which can be materialised in the hands. * - The shoulder armor. It is composed of the same Giyaman Ceramic that the Shuriken Protector is made of, resulting in a highly defensive, lightweight armor with radiowave absorbing properties. Three scrolls can be inserted into each shoulder, which act as the source of power during ninjutsu manoeuvres.. * - The bodysuit. The entire suit is highly flexible and acts as a second muscular system, increasing Shinobi's strength. * - The upper arms. The hexagonal print on the upper arms are optical camouflage devices that can form a curved electromagentic wave field to dazzle and stun enemies. * - The arms. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt increases the Shinobi Arm's agility. The output of the noise canceller and Shunbin Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. * - The forearm armor. It is basically a rope made from special super-elastic fibre called which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a tradtional rope. * - The hands. By positioning each finger digit in a certain position, ninjutsu techniques can be activated. * - The legs. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt increases the Shinobi Leg's jumping power. The output of the noise canceller and Chouyaku Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. * - The upper leg armor. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic. It is equipped with that can be materialised in the hands. * - The kneepads. It is made of Giyaman Ceramic, making them highly defensive and lightweight along with the ability to absorb radiowaves. A smoke discharger is installed, allowing Shinobi to create smokescreens, * - The lower legs and shin armor. It is basically a rope made from special super-elastic fibre called Kumonoito 22 which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a tradtional rope. * - The feet. By changing the frictional force on whatever surface it comes into contact with, the Shinobi Shoes allow Shinobi to walk on walls or ceilings. Also, when jumping from a tall distance, the sound of footsteps or impact will be cancelled, preventing detection. His attacks includes: * : Summons a Ninjatō from the back of his belt. * : Fires a stream of flame from his hand. * : Summons a giant tornado to lift his targets in mid-air. * : Attacks his opponents in high speed movements while shrouded in purple aura. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17-18 }} Equipment *Shinobi Driver - Shinobi's transformation device. *Shuriken Starter - Shinobi's transformation trinket. *Unnamed gourd bottle - A small bottle that houses Shinobi's equipment. *Anotherwatch - Another Shinobi's transformation trinket Weapons *Sticky Shurikenhttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/377953661457924106/525927416078663700/13.jpg *Sticky Kunai *Ninjatō Mecha * Behind the Scenes Portrayal Rentaro Kagura is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Shinobi, his suit actor is Uchusen Vol. 163. Notes *Shinobi's head and shoulder armor are retooled from the Ride-Players and his torso, lower arms and whole legs are retooled from Kamen Rider Dark Necrom. *Like all Another Riders, the present Rentaro as Another Shinobi is a foil to his future self: whereas Shinobi fight against those who abuse their powers for selfish gains, Another Shinobi hunt and murdered the thugs that harassed both him and his friend for vengeance; a form of abusing his own powers for personal gain. *The characters "仮面騎士忍" that appear during Kamen Rider Shinobi's transformation translate to "Kamen Rider Shinobi". They are style . *Like Tawada's previous role as StarNinger, Shinobi is also a ninja-themed hero. Both characters originate from respective series that have Kento Shimoyama as its main writer. **Furthermore, both transformation trinkets (StarNinger Shuriken & Shuriken Starter) are activated by spinning their shuriken parts. **Shinobi's from the year 2022 is also a pun of "Nin Nin". *Rentaro is the first Kamen Rider to also be the Another Rider version of himself. **Unlike Kuroto Dan as Another OOO, chronologically speaking, Rentaro is the first to become an Another Rider in the present and a Kamen Rider in the future. *Another Shinobi is the first Another Rider whose name and year aren't written in English or Arabic numerals, instead, they are written in kanji and Appearances References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Another Riders Category:Human Monsters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Skull Monsters Category:Heroes